


First Time Jitters

by sunshineyoongx



Series: I write yeonbin when I'm sad [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nervousness, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineyoongx/pseuds/sunshineyoongx
Summary: Soobin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and… “Iwantustohavesex!”Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows at the younger. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said…”“Uhh… I want us to… you know.” He gestured uncoordinatedly with nervous hands, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend, hoping that the other would get it without having to explain it that much.Judging by Yeonjun’s facial expression, the older still didn’t get what Soobin was so desperately trying to imply. “I don’t know?”Soobin groaned and cursed himself for being so awkward, even in front of his boyfriend!“I’ve been thinking about it for a while hyung, and I want us to… have sex.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: I write yeonbin when I'm sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100504
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	First Time Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> heyy I'm really nervous about posting this one so yeah... if you want to leave a comment please be gentle u.u it's basically yeonbin's first time together the plot is not really that elaborated lol AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE PLEASE THIS IS PROBABLY A MESS
> 
> It's pretty fluffy and sweet but it's still sexy times so yeah if you're not comfortable with that don't read it!!! 
> 
> (also don't feel pressured about loosing your virginity!! just make sure you're safe and with someone you're comfortable with)

Soobin wants to have sex. Yeah, this is probably a bit straightforward but that’s what he wants. And it’s not just sex with anyone, Soobin wants to have sex with Yeonjun.

You see, he’s already 20, and in his fucked up brain, no one should be a virgin at this age.

It’s not like they haven’t tried it before, they’ve already been dating for 2 years! But every time they tried to initiate something more than sloppy make out sessions or hurried handjobs, Soobin’s mother would knock on the bedroom’s door and ask if they wanted something to eat, making them pull apart and stare at each other with blushed cheeks and dishevelled hair, as if someone had just woken them up from a trance. 

When Yeonjun left for college, Soobin missed his boyfriend dearly and the other way around. They kept in touch through social media and phone calls, even some hurried meetings when it was possible, but it was nothing compared to having the other by their side at all times.

So this is it… he’s 20 now, and still a virgin. Also moving to the college dorms in about two weeks. He’ll definitely miss his parents, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about moving out and having his own alone time, his parents could be pretty strict. 

The thing is… he doesn’t know how to approach the subject with Yeonjun. They’re super close and all, but even then, talking about sex is a bit awkward, or so Soobin thought. He kept thinking that it would be something that comes naturally to them, but what if it doesn’t? What if one of them has to initiate it? What if something goes wrong? He doesn’t know anything about it apart from movies or videos he’s seen before (yeah, exactly what you’re thinking) and of course, their failed attempts. How is he supposed to actually do it? It’s most likely not the same anyways…

Days pass, and Soobin keeps thinking about it, but the instant he drops his bags in his new dorm and sees Yeonjun standing near the door frame, the uneasiness in his body just seems to fade away, and he quickly goes off to hug his boyfriend, engulfing him in a tight embrace. 

“I missed you so much.” Soobin says, voice muffled due to his face hiding in Yeonjun’s neck.

Yeonjun chuckles lightly. “I missed you too.”

They stay like that for a while, just basking in each other’s presence after being apart for so long. Eventually, Yeonjun breaks the hug, carding his fingers through Soobin’s hair as he plants a kiss on his cheek, offering to help him settle his stuff.

-

They’re cuddling in Soobin’s freshly made bed. His head against Yeonjun’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while his arm is wrapped around the older’s waist.

“So, first impression of college?” Yeonjun asks, searching for the younger’s eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t know, it’s new. Lots of people.” His boyfriend chuckles at his remarks. 

They chat easily for a while until Soobin remembers what has been bothering him for the past month. It seems like the perfect moment to bring it up, they’re alone and it’s warm and comfortable…

“Hyung, I wanted to ask you something…” The moment those words leave his mouth, the door opens, creating a loud creaking sound that echoes throughout the room. 

“Eww.”

Yeah, Soobin forgot about that detail. He was sharing a room with Beomgyu. Super loud, energetic and single, childhood friend Beomgyu.

“Hi Beomgyu.” Soobin replied, rolling his eyes at his friend. He couldn’t have arrived at a worse timing.

“I can’t even get here properly and you two are already all over each other!!” He jokingly makes a gag motion at the couple in Soobin’s bed, while dramatically waving his arms around. 

“You say that as if you’re not the same with Taehyun!!” The comment earns Soobin a death stare that sends shivers through his body.

“I’m not like this with Taehyun!”

“Because he doesn’t like you back!” Yeonjun replies, laughing.

“Who said that I like Taehyun?” Beomgyu crossed his arms over his chest, looking up and down at the two laying together.

“It’s pretty obvious, he probably already knows it as well.” Soobin started.

“You should just confess!” Yeonjun finished.

At that, Beomgyu sat on his own bed. “What if he doesn’t like me back and I embarrass myself? I’ll have to move out of the country!”

“So… you like him?” Soobin asked, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Quiet Soobin-ah, I’m talking to Yeonjun Hyung.”

“I’m older than you!!!” Soobin sat up and Yeonjun just laughed at the two.

Later on, the three decided to walk around campus as Yeonjun showed them the area, stopping by an ice cream shop at the end of the day.

“You should call Taehyun and tell him to meet us here.” Yeonjun suggested. 

“Uhh… no.”

“C’mon!! Me and Hyung will keep an eye on him to see if he shows any signs that he might be into you!!” Soobin excitedly chirped, clapping his hands together. “You’ll probably be too distracted to notice because of his dreamy eyes or whatever you call them.”

“I only said this once!”

After a heated discussion and a pros and cons list, Beomgyu decided to call Taehyun, and in no time, the younger made his way through the entrance door of the small shop. 

The two easily fell in a steady conversation, as if they were alone in their own little world. Beomgyu nervously laughing gave away that he was still shy when around the other. 

“So… what was it that you wanted to ask me?” Yeonjun turned his attention to Soobin.

The question made Soobin’s heartbeat pick up. He completely forgot that he wanted to bring up The Sex Topic, but doing so in the middle of an ice cream shop didn’t seem very appropriate.

“Uhh… I forgot.” Soobin babbled, the tips of his ears turning red.

Unluckily for Soobin, after being together for so long, Yeonjun could read him like a book, and he knew that the younger hadn’t forgotten whatever it was that he wanted to ask.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking a bit worried. “Are you sure? You can tell me.”

Soobin once again said that he forgot what it was, and Yeonjun didn’t push it, just looked at him and smiled tenderly, mumbling an ‘okay then’ and wrapping his arm around the boys’ shoulders, playing with his still red ears.

-

Beomgyu said he would walk Taehyun home and left Soobin and Yeonjun to leave for themselves.

They were walking back to Soobin’s dorm, hands intertwined and swaying between their bodies. The sun was starting to set and Yeonjun couldn’t help but think that Soobin looked beautiful with the small rays of light hitting his delicate features. 

Soobin opened the door to his and Beomgyu’s dorm. “You should go back to your room, don’t want you to walk by yourself when it’s dark.”

Yeonjun cooed internally and felt warm all over at Soobin’s caring statement, smiling dumbly at his boyfriend. “Yeah, I know… Are you nervous for tomorrow?” He reached for his hand, thumbing at the soft pale skin. 

Knowing Soobin, the older was pretty sure that the boy would be a bit anxious about the first day of classes. He wasn’t a big fan of changes. 

Soobin chuckled. “A little bit. But… I do feel way more at ease with you here.”

"Ownnnn." Yeonjun reached out his hand to caress the younger’s ear. 

The taller boy let out loud giggles. “Shut up!!”

They said their goodbyes while holding both of their hands together between them and letting out tiny giggles. If someone were to walk by at the moment, would probably find the scene comic, childish even, but they couldn’t care less, they felt like they were alone. 

Yeonjun left a chaste kiss on Soobin’s lips, and left with the promise that everything would work out just fine the next day and that they could meet again after their classes were over. 

-

Beomgyu arrived some time later, Soobin was already getting ready for bed.

“How was it?” Soobin asked, genuinely curious.

At the question, Beomgyu broke into a small smile. “I think he wanted to hold my hand.”

Soobin cooed at his friend. It was nice to see Beomgyu gone for someone at least once.

“And he said that… we could meet again… just the two of us.” His cheeks gained a little pink color and Soobin giggled at the admission. A few hours ago, in this very room, Beomgyu was refusing to have a crush. 

-

Soobin finished his first day of classes and quickly dialed Yeonjun’s number on his phone to ask if they could meet. Yeah, he was excited for college, but so many different people in so little time made him feel a bit overwhelmed, so now he just wanted to be close to someone familiar. 

Actually, he just wanted to be close to Yeonjun.

They agreed to meet in the older’s dorm since it was closer to campus. Soobin made his way towards Yeonjun’s building, his heart beating fast even though he had seen the other the day before. 

Yeonjun opened his door for Soobin and let him in. The room was nothing special, pretty much the same compared to Soobin’s, maybe slightly bigger. He noticed Yeonjun’s bed messily done in the corner, along with clothes scattered on the floor and a pile of books on top of his desk.

Yeonjun looked around. “Uhm… sorry for the mess…” He smiled shyly, cheeks pink. Soobin just chuckled and assured him that it was okay, it made the room more homely.

They sat beside each other on Yeonjun’s twin bed and fell into an easy conversation right away. 

“You look cute.” Yeonjun said and booped the taller’s nose. If Soobin said he didn’t dress up for his first day of classes, he would be lying (he just wanted to leave a good impression okay?). “Sorry I look so awful.” The older chuckled quietly.

He was wearing black sweatpants and a plain t-shirt of the same color. “I only had one class in the morning, so I came back here to sleep more.”

That would explain the messy hair and tired eyes, along with the messy and still warm sheets. 

Soobin thought he looked very cuddly, so he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder, starting to rant about his first day, while Yeonjun carded his fingers through the younger’s soft dark hair. 

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?” Yeonjun mumbled to indicate that he was listening. 

“About that thing that I wanted to ask you yesterday…”

They were pretty close physically so Yeonjun could feel that the younger grew a lot more tense in his arms, his voice faltering by the minute.

He moved a bit so Soobin’s head left his shoulder, so they were staring directly at each other.

Soobin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and… “Iwantustohavesex!”

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows at the younger. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said…”

“Uhh… I want us to… you know.” He gestured uncoordinatedly with nervous hands, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend, hoping that the other would get it without having to explain it that much. 

Judging by Yeonjun’s facial expression, the older still didn’t get what Soobin was so desperately trying to imply. “I don’t know?”

Soobin groaned and cursed himself for being so awkward, even in front of his boyfriend!

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while hyung, and I want us to… have sex.”

Yeonjun choked on his own saliva and started coughing loudly, he was expecting a lot of things, but definitely not this. 

“Oh my god, are you okay??” Soobin sat straight in front of his boyfriend and tried to calm him down, giving him small pats on the back.

When the older was a bit calmer and had already stopped coughing, he sat up and stared into Soobin’s eyes with an astonished expression.

“Okay, uhh… we can do that. But you mean… right now?” Yeonjun started, unsure. “I’ve never done this before…” He pouted cutely without realizing and looked at the ground, cheeks adorning a pretty pink. 

Soobin giggled softly. “Me neither, silly! I wasn’t thinking about doing it right now though… unless you want to?” Soobin was unsure, his heart beating fast with excitement.

“Maybe we should… set a date? I think it would be more comfortable for the both of us.” Yeonjun suggested, and Soobin agrees right away. “I do have lube around here somewhere… you want to maybe… do something?” Yeonjun asked while playing with the tips of his fingers, avoiding Soobin’s eyes by continuing to stare at the floor. 

Yeonjun’s small voice indicated that he was insecure about asking, so Soobin threw his legs across his lap and straddled the older, placing a kiss on his lips and shaking his head ‘yes’. His boyfriend giggled and replied ‘okay’ with a small smile.

Not breaking the position they were in, Yeonjun reached out to his bedside table in search of the cherry flavored lube he kept inside the drawer. After struggling for some time (kissing and motioning an arm at the same time wasn’t the easiest thing in the world), Soobin reached out his own arm and got what the older was looking for for him.

The bottle wasn’t exactly empty, but it was far from being full, earning Yeonjun wiggled eyebrows and a whole minute of teasing.

Yeonjun reached out to the boy sitting on his lap and touched his cheek delicately, caressing the smooth skin, soon initiating a slow kiss. Their tongues mingled with ease, having done this way too many times before to know exactly when to go faster, slower or pull away.

Soobin started growing hard in his pants, and he noticed that Yeonjun did as well, feeling the older’s member pressing against his thigh repeatedly. The older boy guided the hand that was resting on his cheek towards the hem of his jeans and started palming Soobin through the fabric, making him let out breathy moans against his mouth.

“Can I finger you?” The words that Yeonjun muttered against his ear sent sparks down Soobin’s body, and the younger shook ‘yes’ with his head frantically, not really trusting his own voice at the moment.

“Lay down for me, baby.” Soobin would probably never admit it out loud, but he felt his insides melting each and every time Yeonjun referred to him as ‘baby’.

Once he laid down comfortably on Yeonjun’s bed, the older crawled over him carefully, quickly going back down to capture the younger’s lips in yet another kiss. He toyed with Soobin’s buttons for a moment before asking if it was okay for him to take his pants off.

They struggled to take Soobin’s pants off, resulting in a fit of cute giggles from Yeonjun and Soobin’s panicked cries telling him to stop laughing, while he tried to catch his breath as well.

When they were finally off and thrown somewhere on the floor, Yeonjun stared at the boy laying in front of him from where he was kneeling closer to the edge of the bed.

“What?” Soobin asked, cheeks reddening.

“You’re cute.”

“Ugh, get over here already.” Soobin’s voice was laced with a smile.

They continued kissing while Yeonjun palmed Soobin through his boxers. The younger was already a moaning mess and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Off, take them off.” Soobin managed to say between heavy breaths, indicating for Yeonjun to take his boxers off. 

He glided the piece of clothing down his legs, leaving Soobin only in his t-shirt, and softly tapped the side of his thigh to get him to open his legs, which he complied.

Yeonjun quickly got the lube that was forgotten somewhere between the tangled sheets, and coated his fingers with the substance, rubbing them together to make it warmer, soon guiding them to the other’s entrance.

“Can I?” He asked, looking into Soobin’s eyes to make sure that the younger still wanted to do it.

Soobin shook his head ‘yes’ once again and spread his legs to accommodate Yeonjun in a more comfortable way.

He circled his first finger through the region, not yet sliding it in.

“Don’t tease!” Soobin said, eyebrows furrowed and pouting lips. Yeonjun giggled and kissed him softly, beginning to insert the first finger in.

Soobin gasped quietly at the feeling. It was his first time being fingered ever, never having done it himself as well, but Yeonjun didn’t need to know that right? He would just tell him later…

When the first finger was moving in and out without much resistance, Yeonjun added a second one, making Soobin wince a bit. The older shushed him gently and whispered right beside his ear. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No no, keep going please.” Soobin managed to answer between heavy breaths.

Yeonjun started to move the two fingers in and out of him easily, curling them every so often, in search of the younger’s prostate. Soobin muffled his moans with one of his hands, while the other one gripped the sheets below him in full force.

Yeonjun guided his free hand to his boyfriend’s face, and in a tender touch, removed the hand that was covering his mouth, lacing their fingers together.

“Let me hear you.” His stomach curled at the words. Yeonjun was staring down at him and he blushed at the intense gaze.

Yeonjun curled his fingers right at the spot that had Soobin seeing stars, and the younger could already feel the familiar warmth pooling in his belly as he kept getting his prostate hit dead on. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and everything felt good, Yeonjun’s hands on him, the little kisses being planted on his face while the older worked his fingers in and out, their interlaced hands and Yeonjun’s hot breath near his neck that was making him feel extra sensitive. It’s been too long since he was touched like this and it was overwhelmingly good.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, his thighs quivering and his hold on Yeonjun’s hand getting stronger by the second, which Yeonjun took as a sign to keep pounding his fingers inside.

“Touch yourself for me, baby.” Yeonjun’s hot breath on his exposed neck sending tingles throughout his whole body.

Soobin moved his shirt up and used his free hand to grip his neglected member. Pre-cum was already collecting at the tip, and it only took a few pumps and Yeonjun’s tongue softly entering his mouth for him to cum, letting out quiet and whiny moans against Yeonjun’s lips, while coming down from his high, the white substance landing on his stomach.

Soobin’s eyelids were droopy, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend staring down at him fondly.

“You make such a cute face when you cum.”

-

“So when do you want to do it?”

Soobin was the one that asked the question. They were laying side by side on Yeonjun’s bed, shoulders touching and exchanging glances. He had just came, hair still sticking to his forehead and skin covered with a thin layer of sweat, having just put on his boxers back.

His messy state didn’t stop his boyfriend from sticking one of his legs between his and cuddling closer to his chest.

“Hyuuung, I’m hot, get awaaay!!” Soobin whined when he felt Yeonjun’s body heat getting to him.

Yeonjun just giggled at his boyfriend’s antics. “You’re so warm though…”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything? You’re still hard… doesn’t it hurt?”

“Mm yeah, a little bit, but it will go down soon… to answer your question… maybe Friday?”

Soobin grew confused at that, why Friday? Soobin stared at him, confusion evident in his expression.

“We’ll be 2 years and 6 months together.”

“Awww that’s so sweeeet!!” Soobin stretched out his words while pinching his boyfriend’s squishy cheeks. “You want it to be special!! Aww it’s okay, we’ll do it on Friday.”

Yeonjun just stared at him nonchalantly at the teasing and the younger laughed even more.

“Don’t worry hyung, it’s cute! Now, can I blow you?”

-

Soobin told Yeonjun that he was too embarrassed to buy condoms himself, so the older boy entered the store while the other waited for him outside.

The thing is, he had never gotten condoms before, it was never necessary. So he basically didn’t know what to do, but it couldn’t be that hard right?

Wrong.

When Yeonjun got to the ‘sexual aisle’, he was met with several types of packages, sizes, flavors and textures. For fuck’s sake he just wanted a normal condom.

He didn’t want to ask any of the workers in the store about the different types of condoms there were, but he also didn’t know what to do. So he quickly got his phone and dialed Soobin’s number.

“What’s taking you so long?”

“Uhh… what’s your size?” Yeonjun whispered in a hurry, hoping that no one in the store could hear him.

“What do you mean my size? Size of what?”

Yeonjun mentally cursed his boyfriend for being so oblivious and for making him say ‘your dick’ out loud in the middle of a store.

The question caught Soobin off-guard. Was his dick small or like… large?

“Uhh… I don’t know?”

“Should I just get a size medium?”

“Hey!!”

“What? It’s probably what most people get!”

“Just buy a size each and we can try?” Soobin suggested.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m going to spend that much on condoms. Okay so, do you want any flavor?”

“...Flavor?”

“Yeah, there’s mint, cherry, chocolate…”

“Just get a plain one!”

“Okay, okay.” They each said ‘bye’ on the phone as if they weren’t standing almost beside each other and hung up the call.

Yeonjun eyed the mess of colors once again and got each size displayed. A small one, the medium-sized, a large and a XXXLARGE that came in golden packaging with silver letters and a muscular torso at the front. He cringed at the sight and groaned… is this all necessary? He eyed the extra small size displayed at the very corner. He sighed and got it, better safe than sorry.

Yeonjun made his way to the cashier that eyed him up and down when he noticed the 5 different condom packages in several sizes that Yeonjun placed in front of him.

“Sir, we have a condom size chart if you want to check, so you can measure what you need to and get the correct size of condom.”

Yeonjun blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. Knowing Soobin, the younger would be mortified if he had to enter the store just to look at the Condom Size Chart to know his size of condom, but Yeonjun also didn’t want to go through with this embarrassment, so he just thanked the cashier and said that there was no need.

When he exited the store, Soobin was sitting on the curb in front.

“So, how was it?”

“I don’t want to come back here ever again.”  
-

“Gyuuuu…”

“What?”

They had just woken up, Soobin on his bed and Beomgyu on his. Since it was so early in the morning, Soobin decided to ask for his favor, hoping that his friend wouldn’t tease him that much due to the hour and just agree to it right away.

“I need to ask you a favor.” Soobin started uncertain, his voice quiet.

Beomgyu hummed to indicate that he was listening.

“On Friday… can you sleep over at Kai’s?”

“Oh my god.” He said sitting down as if something just clicked inside his head. “You’re going to fuck.”

“WHaT? NO!!” It was Soobin’s turn to sit down and stare at his friend unbelievably as Beomgyu broke into a fit of laughter.

“Isn’t Friday you guys’ anniversary or something?” Beomgyu was still laughing at the dazed look on Soobin’s face.

Soobin blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. “How do you know that?”

“Junnie-hyung told me.” Beomgyu was still trying to catch his breath while Soobin just looked mortified on his bed. He pouted, Yeonjun wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.

“Okay, yeah, we’re going to do that, so can you please spend the night at Kai’s apartment?”

“Hmmm… let me think about it…”

Soobin rolled his eyes, Beomgyu was making this way harder than it was supposed to be.

“Yeah I can do that… BUT, you owe me one!”

“Okay, whatever.” Soobin rolled his eyes again, Beomgyu could be such a menace when he wanted. “I like you better when you’re with Taehyun and you get all lovey-dovey.”

“Shut up or I’ll just come here Friday and cockblock the both of you!”

-

Friday came around and Soobin had just finished his last class for the day. He left the building and looked around, noticing Yeonjun sitting on one of the benches in front, and quickly made his way towards the boy.

Yeonjun looked up from his phone and their eyes met for the first time that day. “Hey boyfriend.”

Soobin reached out his hand, interlacing his fingers with Yeonjun’s. “You waited for me?” He knew it was embarrassing for anyone to see them like this, but he couldn't help but melt every time he was with Yeonjun.

Yeonjun hummed in approval and smiled, standing up as both boys began their way to grab something to eat, while waving their hands together between them back and forth.

They sat at a table by the window, carefully choosing as to not be near that many people. So they just grabbed their food and sat in front of each other, legs intertwining under the table.

“Are you nervous?” Yeonjun looked up at being asked the question. He looked around before replying. He didn’t want anyone overhearing them, even though the place was close to empty.

“Are we going to talk about this here?” His cheeks a cute rosy pink.

“There’s no one around!!” Soobin whined cutely. Yeonjun checked once again that they weren’t being spied on before answering.

“I guess… yeah. Firsts are scary.” He chuckled lightly.

“Is it weird that we planned it? Beomgyu told me it was weird.”

Yeonjun giggled once again. “Since when do you listen to Beomgyu?”

-

Soobin unlocked the door to his room and both boys entered the apartment while holding hands.

“Oh my god, that’s so depressing. Our first time together is going to be in a college dormitory.”

Yeonjun just laughed at his boyfriend’s remarks and took his jacket off, leaving it near the entrance door. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck and stood on the tip of his toes, leaving a small peck on his lips.

“I think it’s perfect.”

Soobin cupped his boyfriend’s face with both of his hands and deepened their kiss, languidly sliding his tongue into the shorter one’s mouth. Yeonjun let out an appreciative sound at the action, kissing Soobin always felt good.

They stay like that for a while, making out comfortably. Yeonjun’s back pressed against the door and Soobin towering over the boy. Hands on his waist keeping him in place and Yeonjun’s hands sliding through his hair.

Eventually, they break the kiss to catch their breaths, looking into each other’s eyes. Soobin kissed the tip of Yeonjun’s nose just before reconnecting their lips once again.

Soobin used his hands on the older’s waist to guide them together through the bedroom, moving towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress, and he sat down on it.

Yeonjun wasn’t expecting the sudden movement, and they end up softly bumping heads, making them chuckle quietly.

“Sorry.” He muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Soobin just brushed it off and held onto his waist once again, indicating for the older to sit on his lap, legs on each side of his body.

Their kisses started growing more desperate, Yeonjun softly grinding on his boyfriend’s lap, both of them letting out puffs of air into each other’s mouths.

Yeonjun lowered his head to leave open-mouthed kisses on the side of Soobin’s exposed neck. Nibbling at the skin, with enough pressure for him to feel it, but not enough to leave marks.

Soobin moved his head to the side, giving his boyfriend more access, his pants starting to grow tighter at the constant motions.

Yeonjun played with the hem of Soobin’s shirt, sliding his hands underneath the fabric, fingertips gently brushing his skin directly. Soobin winced a bit at the contact of Yeonjun’s cold hands on his warm body.

“Can I take this off?” He panted into his boyfriend’s mouth, lips glistening, covered with spit, and the image itself was enough for Soobin to gulp.

Soobin softly motioned a ‘yes’ with his head, and Yeonjun was quick to remove the item of clothing, eager to feel his boyfriend’s skin directly under his touch. After it was off, he proceeded to leave kisses on the expanse of skin now revealed, kissing every corner of his body that he could get to.

Soon Yeonjun’s shirt was off too, the garment quickly finding its way to the floor. The older moaned quietly at the direct skin on skin contact, growing more desperate by the minute.

Soobin’s hands tightened against the other boy’s waist and he used all of his body strength to turn them around and lay Yeonjun down on the mattress underneath his own body.

They were all over each other now, messy kisses and bumping teeth, dishevelled hair and puffy lips. Soobin’s hands found their way to the front of Yeonjun’s pants, starting to slide them off him. Yeonjun finished taking the garment off and yanked it off his legs, trying not to break the messy kiss, eager to feel Soobin’s body all over his.

“I should get the condoms.” Soobin breathed out, his voice faltering slightly due to the lack of use, and Yeonjun nodded eagerly, feeling a little out of it already. He stood up from the bed, disentangling his body from Yeonjun’s, making his way to his backpack thrown near the entrance door, getting all of the condoms Yeonjun had bought and the lube that they got from the other’s room, leaving all of the stuff thrown over the bedside table.

“Wait.” Yeonjun said from where he was laying on the bed, only in his underwear. “Take your pants off too, I feel too exposed like this....” He laughed shyly.

Soobin chuckled a bit and started undoing his belt and pants.

“Wait, can I do it?” Yeonjun made a gesture for Soobin to come closer to him after the younger nodded, the tips of his ears burning red.

He took his time in undressing his boyfriend, enjoying every second of it. Soobin kneeled in front of him and Yeonjun sat down, undoing his belt for him and lowering his jeans slowly, proceeding to leave tiny kisses on his belly, going down to the front of his boxers and finishing off on his thighs, nibbling at the portion of skin that he could get to, starting to suck a mark on Soobin’s inner thigh, eliciting soft moans from the younger.

“Enjoying yourself?” Soobin asked when they made eye contact, noticing the eagerness of his boyfriend to kiss every expanse of skin that he could put his mouth upon.

“Yeah… I’m the only one that can touch you like this, might as well enjoy it.” Soobin blushed hard at the boy’s words. Yeonjun looked up at him and smiled, a mix of love and lust in his eyes.

He finished taking off his pants and helped his boyfriend out when the ends of it got stuck between his calves.

“You should invest in larger jeans…” Yeonjun teased while both of them struggled with the piece of clothing. Soobin just laughed and softly hit his boyfriend’s chest.

When they were both stripped down to their underwear, Soobin started to leave kisses on the older’s neck just like Yeonjun was doing to him before. Their crotches now rubbing together, separated only by one layer of clothing, sending sparks of electricity down both of their bodies. Yeonjun laced his legs behind Soobin’s back to bring the other even closer to him.

“Binnie…”

“Hm?” Soobin whispered quietly near his boyfriend’s face.

“Can you prep me?”

Well, fuck. Soobin didn’t think this through.

“Uhh… I… I mean....” Soobin stuttered while he struggled to form words.

“Is everything okay?” Yeonjun asked, noticing his boyfriend’s distress. “We can stop if you want to.” He reassured.

“No no, it’s not that…'' Soobin hesitated and Yeonjun grew worried.

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay.” Yeonjun caressed Soobin’s cheek in a comforting manner with his eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

“I don’t really know how to do that.” Soobin avoided making eye contact with his boyfriend. He felt embarrassed for not being able to do something so simple, but he didn’t want to just do it without knowing and end up accidentally hurting Yeonjun in the process. He groaned in frustration for being so dumb and hid his face in the crook of Yeonjun’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Yeonjun smiled at his boyfriend’s cuteness and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “What are you sorry for?”

“Just feel stupid for not knowing how to do anything related to this… being inexperienced is like the worst, I don’t know how to do anything.” He ranted, pouting.

“Nonsense, you give the best blowjobs.”

Soobin turned his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. Yeonjun smiled at him and the image alone made Soobin break into a smile himself.

Feeling proud for making his boyfriend smile, Yeonjun left a kiss on his forehead.

“I can do it myself, don’t worry. It’s just so it doesn’t hurt too much okay? Now please get me the lube, I’m so hard it’s starting to hurt.” Yeonjun whined playfully.

While Soobin reached out to get the bottle of lube long forgotten beside them, Yeonjun took his underwear off, throwing it on the floor.

“Oh my god.” Soobin shrieked, covering his eyes with his hands.

“What?! Is there something wrong?” Yeonjun asked, looking down at his own dick. “You’ve seen my dick before.”

“I wasn’t expecting it!!!” Soobin chuckled nervously and went back down to capture Yeonjun’s lips in yet another kiss to tame down the embarrassment and the warm feeling sloshing around in his tummy.

Yeonjun struggled a bit, but still managed to open the bottle of lube without breaking the kiss. He opened his legs and coated his fingers with the substance, reaching down to his hole and starting to insert the first finger in, wincing a bit at the burn.

By his second finger, Yeonjun was already a moaning mess, panting into Soobin’s mouth, letting out pleasure sighs here and there. When he reached his prostate, he let out a particularly loud moan, separating their mouths briefly.

Soobin watched, his eyelids heavy with lust as his boyfriend pressed his fingers inside himself directly on his prostate, moans slipping from his lips easily. 

“Stop stariiing… It’s embarrassing.” Yeonjun managed to say between moans. Soobin could feel his stomach curling and he thought that he could cum only from the sight happening right in front of him.

Yeonjun had already put a third finger in, his head falling to the side. Cheeks red and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead while he worked his fingers in and out of him.

“You look so hot though.” Soobin laid back down and took a hold of his boyfriend’s dick, pumping it in time with the other’s movements, leaving kisses on his hot cheeks and neck so as to not keep staring at him.

“I’m ready.” Yeonjun managed to say in a raspy voice, almost begging for Soobin to fuck him already.

Soobin took his boxers off and eyed the condoms spread out on the bed.

“Which one should I try?”

Yeonjun eyed the condoms with heavy eyelids. He bought all the 6 sizes there were: XS, S, M, L, XL and the XXXL one (that came in a golden package with confetti and silver lettering you already know).

“Uhh… try the large one.”

Yeonjun got the condom and put it on Soobin’s hand.

Soobin managed to rip the packaging with his teeth and eyed the rolled up condom.

“Shit, how do I put this on?” Soobin said, clearly struggling with the object. Of course he knew how to put on a condom, but when the real thing was right in front of him, it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

“Wait, here let me help you.” Yeonjun sat up and tried to help his boyfriend out. The thing is, that was also the first time he was actually trying to put on a condom, so he didn’t really know what to do as well.

“I think it goes on the tip and you roll it down.” Easier said than done. When they tried to put the thing on, it slipped out or didn’t go straight down the shaft.

“Wait, I’ll hold it on the tip for you and you roll it down.” Soobin hissed at Yeonjun just casually tightening his hold on the tip of his hard dick, but he finally succeeded in rolling the thing down his shaft, securing it on the base with his hands.

“See? Told you I was not a size medium.” Soobin smiled with bright eyes while reaching for the lube to pour on his member.

Yeonjun just stared at him unamused.

Soobin positioned himself near Yeonjun’s entrance and laced their fingers together, the action making Yeonjun’s heart beat faster in his chest and a mess of butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asked, searching for any signs of discomfort in his boyfriend’s face, studying his features attentively. Yeonjun nodded and smiled up at him, feeling so cared for when Soobin asked if he was sure.

Soobin started to insert his member, the burn from the stretch making Yeonjun furrow his eyebrows, and soon the younger stopped his motions, letting the older get used to the size.

“If it hurts, tell me right away, okay?” Yeonjun nodded at him and assured that he could move again.

Soobin inserted his member a bit more and tears started to collect at the corner of Yeonjun’s eyes.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to stop, it just hurts a bit.”

Soobin tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s hand and peppered small kisses all over his face to try and distract him from the pain. Soon Yeonjun told him to move again.

He was now fully inside Yeonjun, the older still getting used to the thing inside him. Soobin whispered sweet nothings against his ear while planting tiny pecks down the expanse of his neck. Yeonjun let out quiet mewlings at having the person he trusted the most in the world so close to him.

“You can move now.”

Soobin started thrusting carefully so as to not hurt Yeonjun, who was already at the verge of tears. It took a lot of self-control from his part not to move that roughly since Yeonjun was so tight and warm and he had never felt this good before.

Yeonjun’s body was already used to the size of Soobin inside, so the younger had more liberty in thrusting inside him.

It was overwhelming but so good at the same time. Yeonjun could feel his own body meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts and matching his movements as if he knew what to do already, almost inherently. He was feeling hot all over, and Soobin’s quiet mutters of pleasure and puffs of air right above him were driving him crazy.

Soobin was frantically searching for Yeonjun’s prostate, already feeling close to his own orgasm but he didn’t want to finish that fast, and he knew he had found it when Yeonjun threw his head to the side and arched his back, loud cries of ‘please’ and ‘harder’ echoing throughout the small room.

Soobin felt proudness washing over him, content at the fact that he was the one having this effect on Yeonjun. It was him and no one else. No one else could see him like that, sprawled out on the mattress, soft mewls and cries reaching his ears so beautifully. Rosy cheeks and chest, damp forehead, eyes lidded and lips parted, asking for more.

“Close, ‘m close.” Yeonjun’s moans were getting louder and more constant and Soobin took it as a sign to pound even harder into him, each and every thrust reaching his prostate accurately, making him shed a few tears of pleasure he didn’t even notice at the moment.

Soobin knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not when his boyfriend was looking into his eyes so lustfully and letting out those beautiful sounds from his puffy wet lips every so often. So he guided one of Yeonjun’s hands to his member, indicating for him to jerk himself off. The latter complied, and started pumping his dick to match Soobin’s motions.

His thrusts were getting more erratic and messy, trying to suppress his undeniable orgasm that was so quick to approach. A few more, and he was spilling inside the condom, soft grunts and pitchy whines falling from his lips.

The scene itself was enough to drive Yeonjun over the edge, letting out broken moans while he milked his own member, feeling his boyfriend’s dick twitching inside him. Yeonjun could feel fresh hot tears sliding down his cheeks, wetting his face, and Soobin took a hold of his face, thumbing at the stray tears, kissing both of his cheeks, still in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Soobin collapsed on top of Yeonjun’s chest, his dick still comfortably inside the other. He didn’t care about the mess between their bodies right now, he was clingy and he just wanted to be close, shutting his eyes while Yeonjun ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“Was it okay?” He asked in a raspy voice.

“It was amazing.” Yeonjun’s reply was laced with tiredness as well. 

“Don’t lie.” Soobin moved his head to look directly at his boyfriend’s flushed face. Furrowing his eyebrows to try and look intimidating, but he just looked adorable instead.

“I’m not!!” Yeonjun whined, moving his hand to Soobin’s damp forehead, brushing back the hair that was covering his eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t last long…”

“It’s okay, I didn’t either.”

“We’re such virgins…”

“Well, not anymore.” They chuckled together and Soobin finally pulled out his softening member, making Yeonjun wince a bit in oversensitivity.

He took off the condom and tied the end of it, throwing on the trash can near his bed.

“Ugh, it’s so gross.” Soobin mumbled.

“No it’s noooot, stop being dramatic.” Yeonjun laughed.

“Cum is disgusting.”

“Is it weird that I don’t find your cum disgusting because it’s like… yours?”

“Hyung, you’re so corny.” But he smiled nonetheless, going back to laying on Yeonjun’s chest. He wasn’t that disgusted by his cum either.

They just laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Soobin’s head on Yeonjun’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat that was lulling him to sleep, while Yeonjun gently traced random shapes on his back. 

“We need to shower.”

Soobin could feel the vibrations of Yeonjun’s voice throughout his whole body.

He didn’t want to get up just yet though, it was so warm and comfortable, and they could just fall asleep like that, Soobin would not care, probably regret it in the morning, but that was an issue for future Soobin.

“5 more minutes…” Soobin stretches out his words so the older would not resist and agree to stay together a little more.

Eventually, Yeonjun convinced Soobin to get up, but only with the promise that they could shower together.

They had never done this before as well, and Yeonjun thought it was cute that his boyfriend didn’t want to let go of him that easily, clinging to his back like a koala.

They made their way to the small bathroom in the room and hopped in the tiny shower together.

The shower was clearly too small for two people, even more so if said people were as tall as them, but they made it work, just bumping elbows every once in a while.

“Oh my god your dick just touched me!”

“My dick was inside you like 5 minutes ago!!”

Yeonjun washed Soobin’s hair and the other way around, and both boys cleaned every physical proof of their shared time together. They stayed in the shower until the water started to come out freezing cold, making Soobin collapse over Yeonjun’s chest and the other laugh at him wholeheartedly.

“Stop laughing and turn it off!! It’s so cooold.” Soobin fake cried until Yeonjun reached out to the handle and turned it off.

They shared a towel on their way back to the bedroom and Soobin got clean clothes, giving a hoodie and sweatpants from his closet to Yeonjun.

They turned their backs to one another to change, it was ironic even, but the jitters and shyness from their first time together were still there.

They turned around and faced each other, soon starting to laugh at what they had just done.

Yeonjun stared longingly at Soobin.

“Want me to dry your hair?”

Maybe it was just a simple question, but after what they did, both boys just wanted whatever excuses they needed to keep being close.

Soobin nodded at the request and sat on his bed while Yeonjun went to the bathroom to grab a towel.

He stood in front of his boyfriend, standing between his legs, and started to dry his hair, moving the towel in small circling motions until it was almost completely dry.

“Done!”

Soobin circled his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and hugged him like that. The older chuckled at his boyfriend and caressed his hair.

“Are you tired, baby?” 

Soobin shook his head ‘yes’ from where it was burrowed in Yeonjun’s stomach and looked up at him, silently asking for a kiss, to which Yeonjun complied, quickly making his way to peck the younger’s inviting lips.

“Let’s go to bed then.”

Yeonjun changed the sheets while Soobin stood near him with droopy eyes and left to the bathroom to dry his own hair. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around his middle and his boyfriend resting his head on his shoulder.

“Wanna cuddle.”

Yeonjun cooed internally at the honesty in Soobin’s words. Most of the time, Soobin was too shy to say such things out loud, so he just dragged Yeonjun around, hoping that the other would understand what he wanted. Maybe it was the younger’s sleepy state that made him so bold about voicing his desires.

Yeonjun smiled back at him and finished drying his hair, taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand and dragging them out of the bathroom.

The bed was twin sized but they made it work, it was just for one night after all.

Both boys shared the same pillow since the bed was too small to fit in another one, and Soobin intertwined their legs under the comforter, bringing Yeonjun’s body closer to his by the waist.

Thinking that the other was already asleep, Yeonjun took a hold of his cheeks and leaned forward to leave a small peck on his forehead, whispering a small ‘I love you’ right after.

A soft smile fought its way to Soobin’s features.

“I heard that, you know?” He opened his eyes slowly and held eye contact with the one laying next to him, who looked a bit embarrassed at being caught in the middle of his quiet confession. Bringing a hand to touch his cheek and tucking a loose strand of hair right behind his ear.

“You need a haircut…” He stared fondly into his boyfriend’s eyes. A beat passed in silence “...and I love you too, don’t worry.”

After that, he drifted off to sleep.

-

Soobin woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing incessantly. He opened his eyes slowly and read the name displayed on the screen. Why was Beomgyu calling at this hour? He picked it up anyways, he doubted it, but maybe it was something important.

“Are you guys done?”

“Huh?” Soobin was still in a pretty sleepy state so his brain was not working that well.

“Taehyun texted me asking if I want to meet up, so I need to get back to the room to get ready, and I don’t wanna like… walk in on you two or something.”

“Uhh, yeah you can come. Yeonjun hyung is still asleep though.” Soobin was still a bit disoriented from having just woken up and Beomgyu has always been extremely talkative, even in the mornings.

“Okay, I’ll be there in about an hour, be presentable!!”

He hung up before Soobin could say anything else.

Soobin turned on his side and decided to try and wake his boyfriend up. He was a pretty heavy sleeper, but he didn’t want him to wake up when Beomgyu barged through the door screaming that he has nothing to wear.

He pulled Yeonjun closer softly and admired his serene face, lips ajar, soft cheek squished on the pillow. Soobin started to plant small kisses all over his face, careful not to be too rough.

Yeonjun shuffled a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, eyes slowly opening, getting accustomed to the light and focusing on Soobin staring at him intently.

“Hey.” Soobin started, smiling adorably at the cute confused look on Yeonjun’s face.

He mumbled something unintelligible in response and cuddled closer to Soobin’s chest, hiding his face in the crook of the younger’s neck.

“Beomgyu will be here in awhile.” Soobin said while softly carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy hair.

They stayed like that until Yeonjun was a bit more awake to actually hold a senseful conversation.

“You cried a bit yesterday.”

“Mm… yeah.” Yeonjun chuckled softly.

“Was it because it hurt? I’m so sorry…”

“No, no… I cried because it felt good. I don’t know, I just… felt loved, happy tears.” He smiled.

Soobin smiled back. Yeonjun was way too cute. He knew that the older would never admit this being in a more awake state, so he was happy that they could share this moment together.

Soobin started to get up and Yeonjun hugged his waist tighter.

“Where are you goiiingg??” Yeonjun whined, voice raspy.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Soobin laughed staring down at him.

Yeonjun groaned and let go of him. “Be quick.”

When he came back to bed, he was just hugged even tighter.

-

When Soobin heard the sound of keys fumbling outside the door, he quickly sat up from his lying position and hurriedly pushed down his hair that was sticking up in various directions.

Beomgyu stuck his head through the small gap on the open door. “Can I come in?”

Soobin nodded at his friend, who entered the room completely.

“Hey Gyu.” Yeonjun said from where he was laying on the bed, cheek squished against the pillow. Beomgyu sat on his own bed and started his long rant with “I’m nervous.”

After a few frustrated whines from Beomgyu and relationship + fashion advice from Yeonjun and Soobin, the younger of the three got ready and made his way towards the door to leave.

“Oh, one more thing. Me and Kai made a bet about which one of you topped, but we can discuss this later!” He said in a cheerful tone right before he left.

“You what?” Soobin felt his cheeks heating up while Yeonjun just giggled.

“Byeee!” The younger hopped his way out, animatedly waving at the couple.

After the door closed, Soobin turned to his boyfriend who was still laughing at Beomgyu’s announcement, and left a small slap on his arm. "What are you laughing at? I topped!”

-

“Binnie, I have a class later. Is it okay if I take a shower here so I look at least presentable?”

Soobin laughed and said that he didn’t need to ask permission for stuff like that. In response, Yeonjun kissed his cheek and entered the bathroom soon after, closing the door and starting the shower.

Soobin laid on his bed and took out his phone to text Kai and ask what was that weird bet all about.

A few minutes later, Yeonjun pokes his head out of the bathroom. From where Soobin was laying, he could only see his dripping wet hair and shirtless torso.

“Hey, uhm… can you lend me a shirt and pants and… underwear?”

Soobin giggled and went to his wardrobe to get what his boyfriend needed.

“Uhh… what shirt do you want?”

“Just anything that fits me…”

Soobin just grabbed clothes that he thought would fit Yeonjun and gave them through the door, not before leaving a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

Yeonjun came out of the bathroom already dressed and practically drowning in Soobin’s shirt. They were not that far apart in height, but Soobin was definitely broader.

“You look cute hyung.”

Yeonjun smiled back at him shyly.

Soobin offered to walk Yeonjun to the building where his class would take place. They were walking hand in hand across the campus area. Arms swinging back and forth animatedly.

A sudden wave of fondness washed over Soobin, and Soobin squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

The other boy just looked over at him and smiled softly, eyes disappearing in his full cheeks. 

“Hyung…” Soobin started, a bit unsure. Yeonjun looked over at him, silently encouraging him to continue. “...thanks for taking care of me last night.”

Yeonjun melted right then and there. He was so gone for his boy.

He giggled delicately and unclasped their hands, wrapping his arm around Soobin’s lower back and bringing him physically closer to his body, pressing his face to the side of Soobin’s neck and smooching his cheek.

“My Soobinie is feeling sentimental?”

Soobin laughed at the evident teasing. “I mean it!”

Yeonjun caressed his waist tenderly while staring at him softly. “Yeah, I know I’m the best boyfriend ever…”

Soobin just rolled his eyes and giggled.

“You didn’t deny it!! But you know what? I can’t be the best boyfriend ever.... because that would be you.”

“Okay, that’s enough hyung.” Soobin said that, but he was smiling ear to ear.

“Sooo when do you wanna do it again? I might make good use of that XXXL…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end tysm for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! I might post more works regarding college boyfriends yeonbin bcs that shit cute but who knows... 
> 
> (also I obviously don't know the boys personally so all of this just comes from my fucked up brain)
> 
> if you want to, feel free to leave a comment just don't be rude I'm sensitive :(


End file.
